


a friend's advice

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, Platonic Cuddling, Realization, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Wendy has some questions about her identity, and really there's only one person she can ask.





	a friend's advice

As the sun set, Wendy nestled into the space below Cana’s arms and shut her eyes. Cana stared at her in content, ran her slender fingers over those dark blue locks and wondered how different her life would have been like if she had told Gildarts the truth when she was as young as Wendy. Knowing that her memories of loneliness still scarred her heart, Cana swore that she would never let Wendy feel the same way.

“Cana-san… can I ask you something?”

Wendy’s voice was often soft, but this was quiet, meek, an utterance of uncertainty, and Cana instantly frowned, her strokes faltering.

“Of course, Wendy. Anything at all.” Cana tried to keep her anxieties from her voice, but still it wavered.

“You and Mira-san, you’ve been together for a while now?”

At that, Cana could not help the smile that lifted her lips. Even the mention of her girlfriend was enough to send light radiating through her chest; Mirajane had that effect on everyone, but Cana more than most. Cana hummed her agreement, leaned her head back until it made contact with the tree behind her and looked up into the falling night sky.

“Two years in June. Why?”

“Well… How did you- know? That you liked Mira-san?” Wendy squirmed in her grip, and Cana smirked, knowing this thread of conversation well; there was not an lgbt* teen alive who had not gone through this before, the line between friendship and more blurred when you realised that maybe you were attracted to your own gender.

Cana mused for a second before clearing her throat, poking at Wendy’s shoulder until the young girl turned to face her, sheepish and red in the face.

“It’s like a fire, starts off small and simmering and then grows into something large and uncontrollable, something that you cannot tame. And then it consumes you, warms your heart and your chest until your every waking breath is filled with the smoke of their laugh, or the burning ciders of their eyes. If you’re asking the question, Wendy, then the answer is already clear, you just need to admit it to yourself.”

Wendy’s eyes widened in awe, and then again in embarrassment. She averted her gaze, but still she nodded quickly, almost apologising to Cana. For what, the brunette did not know, but it was endearing none the less.

Debating her next action for a moment, Cana decided that it was worth the risk, and opened her mouth again to speak,

“It’s Chelia-chan. I… I like her, Cana-san.”

Cana did not need to ask who the person was; Wendy provided the answer, hidden behind the blue waves of her hair. Cana’s suspicions were correct, and seeing how Wendy folded her knees into her chest, closed herself in after laying herself so vulnerable, broke Cana’s heart. Without thinking, she placed a kiss on the top of Wendy’s head.

“Tomorrow, me and Mira will take you to Lamia Scale for a visit, and you can talk to Chelia then about how you feel if you want, or you can just visit a friend. Either way, it might help you clear your mind a little.”

Cana stretched, pulled Wendy back into her chest, and the smaller wizard giggled, free, and let her eyes close once more, peace settling over her sweet face.

“Thank you so much for everything, Cana-san.”


End file.
